Drizzle rocks Warren's world
by bitchwehaveaproblem
Summary: Sky High has another new student. She has the ability to control weather and water. Because of the perfect physical appearance and the nice attitude but kind of rebellious when it comes to her parents she still rocks Warren's World. wanna find out why? ch


Sky High Fan Fiction

By: Blaize Strange Skywalker

It's another boring day at Sky High. Will Stronghold, a sophomore is suffering for another 50 minute boring class with Mr. Medulla. He is doodling in his notebook realizing how tired he is to listen while his best friend the flame thrower,

Warren Peace whispered at him.

Warren: (whispering) Dude, I'm too sick of this.

Will: Me too. (Smirks) I could die in being bored

Warren: (nods)

Will: Nothing to say, what happened to your girl friend? That freeze girl? Am I right?

Warren: (sad face) oh! I dumped her man. She's so high maintenance, and she always talks about my father.

Will: Oh. (Smiles)

Mr. Medulla: Mr. Stronghold, Mr. Peace? Can you listen here? If you can't I'll just give you an hour for a detention. Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the two buzzing bees there, you will have a new classmate…

Will: That's weird. How come Sky High accept that late

A girl steps inside the Door

She is tall, brunette and blue eyed. She has an eye liner in her chinky eyes that makes her eyes pop dramatically; her brunette hair is super straight. Her rosy cheeks make her so perfect. She is wearing a black tee with the words "PUNK ROCK" in it, and her black pedal pants and a black chuck Taylor low cut shoes.

Mr. Medulla: Ok. Class. Say hi to your new classmate. Give us bit information about yourself.

Hi I am Drizzle Jones. I'm from Titans High. I can control the weather and water.

Mr. Medulla: Ok. Thank you Ms. Jones take the empty seat at the back please.

Will: I think I know her. If I'm not mistaken she's the daughter of Waterman. Her parents and mine are friends.

Warren didn't respond and instead, he's staring at Drizzle.

Will: Warren? Warren? (Waving) she's beautiful. More beautiful than that Freeze Girl.

Warren: (realized what Will just said) what? What are you talking about?

Will: you seem to be attracted by her (smiles)

Warren: No…I was just…

Will: Mesmerized by her attractiveness (joking)

Warren: Shut Up Will. I do not like anyone

The bell rang and that means that it's Lunch. But after the class they proceeded to the lockers.

Warren: Dude, its lunch how come you're getting your books?

Will: (getting his books) we have an assignment and I forgot to do it.

They saw Layla and Magenta heading their place

Layla: Hi Will (kisses Will on the cheek)

Will: Hey (smiles)

Layla: What happened?

Will: nothing. It's just that I forgot to do my assignment

Magenta: Oh look! I think that's Drizzle Jones. Oh she's so beautiful. (looking)

Drizzle is in her locker getting her black bass guitar. They all looked at them

Will: oh yeah. She's our new classmate. And I think Warren seem to be attracted by her

Warren: Oh c'mon man. You're pissing me off.

Layla: how about your girl friend? That freeze girl?

Warren: I dumped her already, were not compatible. She's icky

Magenta, Layla and Will laughed

Magenta: By the way, where's Zack

Zack: (from afar) who's looking for me?

knuckle crack with Will and Warren

Layla: Warren, don't just stand there.

Warren: What? (Perplexed)

Drizzle left. They all went to the cafeteria. They sat at one of the tables holding their trays.

Magenta: As usual, Lasagna and Gelatin again.

Layla: I don't like Italian foods

Layla saw Drizzle at one table right next to them. She's hanging out with some junior students

Layla: How come Drizzle already has new friends when it's only her 1st day?

Magenta: Umm… because she's pretty… is that what you mean?

Will: I heard that she's kinda bit of rebel.

After lunch they all proceeded to their next classes. Then go straight at home.

The next day…

Again, it's Mr. Medulla's period. Everybody's bored but Will noticed that Warren is straight and seem to be interested to learn.

Will: Warren, what's gotten into you? You seem too interested. (Worried)

Warren: Nothing. I just like to listen

But Will knows that Warren is interested because of the new girl Drizzle. When they all met up at the cafeteria, Will told Layla if they can make a move about Warren and Drizzle… When they are at the table…

Magenta: Where is Layla?

Will: Oh. She just needs to get and finish things at her locker

At the locker place… Layla is waiting for Drizzle. Suddenly, she saw a beautiful rocker girl and knew that it's Drizzle.

Layla pretended that she's busy fixing something at her locker. When…

Layla: Hey… You play guitar? (Friendly look)

Drizzle blankly staring at her

Drizzle: Umm… yeah… actually it's bass

Layla: Oh? Really? How cool!

Drizzle: Yeah… thanks. (Smiles)

Drizzle continued to fix her locker

Layla: (interrupts) umm… you seem not too familiar huh? Are you a new student?

Drizzle: (smiles) umm… yeah… actually I'm from Titans High (continues fixing her locker)

Layla: Umm Hey… I'm Layla Fowler 2nd year hero support (shake hands)

Drizzle: Oh (smiles) I'm Drizzle Jones. Hero. Sophomore too.

Layla: COOL! You know you're so cool. Would you mind if you can hang out with us umm… together with my friends this lunch. Is somebody with you?

Drizzle: No actually my sister is there but yeah. Okay sure

The two headed to the cafeteria

Will: Oh there they are

Magenta: Hey Warren look who's with her

Warren looked back

Warren: She's with Drizzle? Oh dude, you planned this. This is not cool

Will (smiles)

Layla: Hey guys. Meet my new friend Drizzle (looking at Warren with a smirk)

All except Warren : Hi!

Drizzle: Hey guys! (smiles)

Layla: Drizzle, Meet my friends..

Magenta: Magenta shape shifter.

Drizzle: Of what?

Magenta: A guinea pig

Zack: Zack, I can glow

Drizzle: Whoa! Coolness

Will: Will…

Drizzle: Oh no need. I know you the son of the commander and the jet stream our parents are friends right?

Will: Yeah. (smiles)

Drizzle: How about him?

Layla: Warren?

Warren: I'm Warren. I can control the fire.

Drizzle: Ok

Zack: So Drizzle? Since you play bass do you have a band?

Drizzle: Yeah actually were just starting. And every Friday I and my band got a gig

Will: Cool! Where's it?

Drizzle: In my Dad's little bar near our house. It's THE TRUMPETS

Layla: Oh. Hey I heard about that place. It's the hang out place of cool people huh? Can we come to your gig this Friday?

Drizzle: What? (surprised) Umm… yeah sure if it's okay with you

Magenta: Cool! Then we'll go.

Friday night after classes… Layla's house at the phone

Layla: Drizzle, I am really excited about your gig. I mean imagine I will see you play

Drizzle: Oh stop it. I'm getting a bit shy

Layla: Drizzle, do you write songs? Where do you get your inspirations? Your family?

Drizzle: NO! I don't want to talk about my family.

Layla: Drizzle, I'm one of your best friends now. You've got to tell me even just now.

Drizzle: Ok. Now I live here with my mom. My parents got divorced last year. My sister stay at my dad's and then I have 2 brothers and they both stay at my dad's too. Oh I also have a 3 year old sister leaving here so all in all were like 5. My mom treat me like a trash she thinks that I am a rebel. But hell yeah that's true I hate my family. I get my inspiration from you guys… my friends and the people around me (mad and relieved)

Layla: Hey slow down. I'm sorry I made your day miserable but you can't run into that. (worried)

Drizzle: I know. I just… just… don't wanna talk about them. Oh Layla, I have to go my band mates are here already and we have to practice anyway see you all there at 8 thirty.

Layla: Yeah okay see ya! bye!

At 8 o clock Layla, Will, Magenta, Zack and Warren went to the Trumpets. The place is cool many people, great sounds and delicious foods. They sat at one of the empty squared tables and waiting for Drizzle to come up

Magenta: This place is so cool. I salute Mr. Jones. He invented this place. (amazed)

Zack: I promise I will come back here.

Will: How come Drizzle's band is not up yet? What time will the band up Layla?

Layla: maybe at 8 thirty.

Will: Warren, what's up with you? Ever since Drizzle your crush is one of the gang already you barely speak? What's the matter?

Warren: Nothing. You just don't speak to me.

Magenta: Oh puh-leez Warren? Can't you just enter a conversation?

Warren: I just can't say anything ok.

Layla: Shut up guys. Drizzle's band is up.

They saw the band of Drizzle. A girl vocalist with a red highlights (like Warren) the bassist Drizzle she wears a black tank top and ragged pants with boots. The guitarist and drummers who are girls too. It's an All girl band. They sang the song Take Me Away (Christina Vidal's song in the movie Freaky Friday) After performing, Drizzle went to the backstage and proceeded to the table of Layla's

Layla: Whoa! Drizzle! Your band is so cool. How come you had cool band mates?

Drizzle: (sad face) hey, anyway thanks for the compliment. Actually they are the friends of my sister. My sister forced me to let them in. in my band so I decided to let them in even they don't get the audition.

Magenta: Your sister forced you?

Drizzle (raised eyebrows)

Zack: Drizzle, your dad is a legend your bar is so cool.

Will: Yeah even a great crowd

Drizzle: (smiles) thanks! So what do you want? Some foods? Ok I will treat all of you.

Layla: No, you don't have to do it. Right Warren?

Warren: Umm… (confused) yeah.

At 10:00 they all decided to go home since it's already late. Saturday they didn't meet but on Sunday when Drizzle is at the Mall…

Drizzle: Mom! I told you I don't want to go at Gilbey's (an antique shop) I will just go to Starbucks. Okay?

Mom: Drizzle, that's why I told you to come with me to shop together.

Drizzle: Mom, I don't like to go at that stupid antique shop ok? Just let Blake (her three year old sister) come with you.

Mom: Ok. Here's a hundred bucks. Just do whatever you want. Let's just meet at the car park at around 8 thirty?

Drizzle: Yeah. Whatever. (turns back)

When Drizzle turned back she hit a guy. The guy dropped his things.

Drizzle: (not looking at the guy) oh. Sorry. (helps pick up things) I'm really really sorry I didn't mean to… (the guy look at him) WARREN?

Warren: (surprised and astonished) Drizzle?

Drizzle: Hey! Coincidence! What are you doing here?

Warren: Oh. I just… just…

Drizzle: Just?

Warren was speechless because he is busy staring directly to the beautiful face of Drizzle. This is my moment Warren thought.

Warren: Buy some cd's at the Tower Records.

Drizzle: Really? Cool? So you like music too. What are you in? Rock?

Warren: Umm… kinda.

Drizzle: Oh. I see. So, you going home?

Warren didn't speak.

Drizzle: Would you mind if let's grab coffee together? I don't wanna be a loner (laughs)

Warren: Yeah sure

They went to Starbucks to grab some Frappucino together

Drizzle: So Warren, any story to share?

Warren: Umm not really. You any story?

Drizzle: No, I don't want to talk about my personal life. Ha! So I've noticed that you're not the guy who is talkative? Am I right?

Warren: (laughs) yeah.

Drizzle: Oh c'mon! Don't be boring tell me about yourself? Don't you have a family?

Warren (sad face)

Drizzle: I see you don't want to talk about your family too huh?

Warren nods

Drizzle: Oh okay (smiles) if that's all then come on join me. (stands)

Warren: What? Where we going?

Drizzle grabs Warren's hand. They went to Dickies and look for some clothes. They are fitting some rock clothes. they are enjoying the accompany of each other. After that they went to Tower Records and listen to some cool music. They always laugh. Then, they went to Marcia's (art store) they painted and painted. Then they went at the Arcade to play video games there. After that they went to the Great Hall and sat beside the big water fountain.

Drizzle: (happy) you know what I really had a great time today. I didn't expect that…

Warren: (happy but not showy) me too. Anyway thanks for the accompany.

Drizzle: Oh. (laughs) guess what? I had 100 hundred bucks but now 10 bucks is left. How cool is that? But what time is it? (worried)

Warren: (looking at his watch) 8 thirty?

Drizzle: Oh no! 8 thirty? Oh my gosh Warren. I'm sorry I really have to go. I have to go to the Car park my mom is waiting me there. I'm sorry Warren. Anyway I really had a great time. Bye! (kiss on the cheek) (run)

Warren was surprised by the kiss

The next day at Sky High… Layla and Drizzle met at the Lockers.

Layla: Hey Drizzle! Wow Cool Shirt!

Drizzle: Layla! Thanks. I bought this yesterday at Dickies.

Layla: Really. Who's with you?

Drizzle: Warren

Layla: Drizzle? You're with Warren?

Drizzle: Yeah. We met and so we decided to hang out. We really had a great time. I swear. (smiles)

Layla: Look there's Will and Warren.

Will: Hey Drizzle! Heard that you and Warren had a great time yesterday huh?

Magenta: Really? Warren, tell us about yesterday?

Zack: Was it a date or something?

Drizzle and Warren in unison: NO!

Warren: We just met and that's it

Drizzle: Yeah. Zack, what are you talking about?

Magenta: Just don't mind him.

Layla: Yeah, he's just jealous.

All laughed except of course, Zack.

Later on, the bell rang and they proceeded to their classes. Will, Warren and Drizzle went to the Hero class while Magenta, Zack and Layla went to Hero Support. When they reached the classroom of Hero they were surprised because Mr. Medulla is not in the classroom.

Drizzle: How come Mr. Medulla is late?

Will: Yeah, it never happen

Suddenly they got surprised when Speed and Lash entered the classroom.

Will: Speed and Lash? Since when they came out from jail?

Drizzle: Who are they?

Will: it's a long story Drizzle. We'll tell you if we got time

Speed: Stronghold, Peace long time no see.

Will: Since when did you move out from jail?

Lash: Since last month. Why you afraid?

Will: I don't think so.

Speed: How about you Peace? What's gotten into you? (look around and saw Drizzle) Aaw! Lash, look what I found Peace is not a loner anymore. She got a new girlfriend? You dumped the old one huh?

Warren: (his hands are flaming)

Drizzle: Whatever! Just go away. In the first place, who are you? Huh? What do you need prisoners! Huh?

Lash: Aha! I know you! You are the beautiful and rich Drizzle Jones. Were very sorry were teasing your boyfriend (Lash sticks his long hands to the face of Drizzle)

Drizzle: He's not my boyfriend. And don't touch me or else…

All the students from hero class are cheering for Drizzle it all stopped when Principal Powers went inside the room.

Principal Powers: Speed and Lash, bullying people again?

Speed and Lash: No!

Principal Powers: Then, go to your seats now or else you two will go to detention

Speed and Lash went to the back seats

Principal Powers: ok. Were very sorry but Mr. Medulla can't report today. He's absent and we don't know but we promise to tell all of you if we know. But for now we got a wonderful substitute teacher today. So let us welcome Ms. Gates.

There stood a pretty young lady which everyone made stare to the teacher.

Principal Powers: So, I guess I am done here. Again Welcome Ms. Gates. Bye.

After the class they all proceeded to the cafeteria.

Drizzle: Eew Layla you like vegetables

Magenta: You don't know? Layla is a vegetarian.

Layla: Animals don't like to be eaten you know what.

Will: You know what guys, Mr. Medulla is absent and for the first time I enjoyed his class

Zack: Why?

Will: oh nothing. (Lying)

Drizzle: No, because we had a new beautiful substitute teacher her name is Ms Gates and everyone is crushing on her Layla (signaling for Will)

Layla: so Will, that's the reason huh? (joking)

Will: no not really. It's just that…

Everybody laughs…

After Lunch they went to their next classes and went home. At home, Drizzle, Magenta and Layla are in the phone (3 way)

Magenta: So Drizzle, tell us about you and Warren.

Drizzle: What? What are talking about?

Magenta: Duh. Yesterday at the Mall

Layla: Yeah, Drizzle. Come on tell us.

Drizzle: oh okay if that's what you want. Well we had a great time really. We enjoy each others' accompany. We shop, went to the arcade and to the great hall we looked at the fountain and that's all.

Magenta: That's all?

Drizzle: Oh no. not really I had a big mistake.

Layla: mistake? What mistake?

Drizzle: When we are in the great hall I don't know what's gotten into me I just kissed him on the cheek. I don't know how he interpreted that one but for me it's like a friendship kiss (worried)

Magenta: Duh. Drizzle, of course Warren is a guy of course he will not interpret it as a friendship kiss. It's like…

Layla and Magenta in unison: LOVE!

Layla: but Drizzle, do you have feelings for Warren?

Drizzle: I don't know, but I know now, I like him only as a friend. What am I gonna do?

Magenta: ok, maybe tell him about it that it's only a friendship kiss.

Layla: Magenta, I know Warren is kinda bit sensitive. You can hurt his feelings immediately. Just don't mind it. It's like nothing happened. Ok

Drizzle: ok, guys thanks for the advice.

The next day, Zack and Will are walking from the lawn. Speed and Lash went up to them.

Lash: Was sup Stronghold and you (referring to Zack)

Will: What do you want?

Speed: nothing. We just like to have a fight

Zack: Will, don't mind them. They are just losers.

Ron Wilson, the bus driver interrupted.

Ron: What's the problem here?

Speed and Lash: Nothing. (walks away)

When all students are proceeding to their first class, Coach Boomer interrupted and used the Microphone.

Coach Boomer: Attention! Students and Personnel, of Sky High. Good Morning! I am Coach Boomer and as the Head of Physical Education I was just been informed that we have an emergency, Save the Citizen. So everyone please change your clothes and proceed to the Gym. Thank you.

All of them dressed up to the Comfort Room. They all met at the Gym.

Layla: I wonder, Save the Citizen is scheduled every 3rd week of the month. But now, it's only the 2nd week.

Will: Do you think this does have to do with Mr. Medulla?

no one responds

Coach Boomer: Ok, everyone, thank you for being obedient. Anyway, we scheduled Save the Citizen because of Personal Problems here at Sky High.

everyone murmurs

Drizzle: I wonder where Mr. Medulla is… He's still absent.

Coach Boomer: Ok, let us start. Who's first?

Speed and Lash went in the middle of the Gym. That means that they want to be the first one

Coach Boomer: Ok, no surprise Speed and Lash what do you want to be? Heroes or Villains?

Speed: Villains. What else could we ask for?

Coach Boomer: So, who do you want?

Lash: Let's take to the over drive. We will pick the favorite couple of all Peace and the beautiful Jones.

Coach Boomer: Couple huh? Anyway, okay. You heard them. Mr. Peace and Ms. Jones, please come over.

Warren and Drizzle went into the middle of the gym

Drizzle: What are we gonna do?  
Warren: Just do whatever you can okay? Save the dude then I will take the two? Ok?

Drizzle: yeah.

So the battle started. Lash got the legs of Drizzle to tie them up but Drizzle washed the face of Lash so that he cannot see, then Drizzle proceeded to save the citizen. While Warren hit Speed of his fire. Then they got it all action. They did everything. The people are cheering for them. But for the last 10 seconds the people started to count which made them nervous so Drizzle ran and saved the citizen. So, they won the Save the Citizen. People barged to congratulate them. But Drizzle was surprised not to see Warren at the picture. So while the people were busy buzzing, she ran to find Warren. Fortunately she found Warren at the backyard of the school seating listening to his I pod.

Warren was surprised to see Drizzle.

Warren: What are you doing here?

Drizzle: (sat and smiles) Umm… I was just wondering not to see you there When you should be proud of yourself because we won the Save the Citizen.

Warren: Yeah. (smiles) I just want to be alone.

Drizzle: I see not your first time to win this right?

Warren nods

Drizzle: Ok. Just spare me. I'm just happy to win this thing in my first time. You know what while I was in my old school, I never win this thing. So please let me be happy. (kidding)

Warren: Why did you transfer from here?

Drizzle: Do you really want to know?

Warren nods

Drizzle: Actually, I don't want to tell everyone about my history. Okay. I will tell you. My parents got divorced and last year I am living with my Dad. And my Dad's Alma Mater is Titans High. But now I live with my Mom. My Mom, told me that I will change my school so I was transferred here in Sky High. It's all about my family thing, and I don't wanna talk about them a lot. How about you?

Warren: (nods) me too. I don't wanna talk about them.

Drizzle: Warren! You are so unfair I told you about my family how come you don't tell me about yours. (kidding)

Warren: Ok, before I was really mad at Will because his Dad put my Dad to jail. My Dad is actually a villain before. I am living with my Mom right now. And I don't know people don't like me because of my Dad before.

Drizzle: Okay, that's before. But it's different now. You have friends now. And you know what if people thinks that it's a big deal regarding to your Dad, for me it's not I don't think it's really a big thing for me. So just don't mind them. (smiles)

Warren (smiles)

After school Warren proceeded to Paper Lantern to work there. While he was working, Will and Zack went to the Paper Lantern

Zach: Hey Will! There's Warren

Will: Warren? Warren! (waving to Warren)

Warren went to them

Warren: Hey dude! What are you doing here?

Will: Nothing. We just want to check your food.

Warren sat down

Zach: So dude, what happened to you and Drizzle after the Save the Citizen we are worried.

Warren: What? What are you talking about? Nothing. We were just hanging around

Will: Oh c'mon! You like her man. How come nothing happened

Warren: we just you know talk about our families. You know what we have lot of things in common like she don't like to talk about her family, we like the same music, we like to explore many things (smiles and interested)

Will: So we see. You have a deep feeling for her. Why don't you tell her?

Zach: Yeah don't tell us you're afraid.

Warren: Hate to break it to you bro but yeah I am. I am afraid because we like each others' accompany I like to be close to her. If I tell her what I am feeling, I'm afraid that she will avoid me like other people do before.

Will: But when will you tell her?

Warren: I don't know. Homecoming?

Zach: Yeah. Hey you know what the new president is Ms. Gates the new substitute teacher. They are preparing even though there's still 1 month left.

But the Manager of Paper Lantern called Warren and that means he's back to work.

The next day Drizzle, Magenta and Layla met at the school ground.

Magenta: So, anyone got a date for the Homecoming?

Layla: I think Will, will ask me for the homecoming

Drizzle: Duh… isn't that obvious? (kidding) I don't know if someone asks me out.

Magenta: Me too. I have no idea. Anyway, Drizzle what happened to you and Warren yesterday? We were worried.

Drizzle: Oh nothing. Just a small talk. (Wicked smile)

After that they headed to their first class. As usual Mr. Medulla is still absent.

Drizzle: Mr. Medulla is still absent? I wonder what's gotten into him?

Will: Yeah. Let's ask Ms. Gates. (Will raises his hands)

Ms. Gates: Yes, Mr. Stronghold?

Will: Were just wondering if Mr. Medulla is still absent. Where is he?

Ms. Gates: Why Mr. Stronghold? Don't you like me as your teacher?

Will: (surprised) no Ms. Gates. I'm just wondering.

Ms. Gates: Well, I heard that he's sick. Ok. Let us proceed to our next lesson…

Lunch at one of the tables…

Layla: Hey guys, you know what we did nothing at Hero Support Today.

Warren: Why? Does Mr. Boy love sick again? (kidding)

Magenta: Can be. Because he's absent. But Principal Powers assured that were going to have a new substitute teacher too.

Zach: It's kinda weird. At first it's Mr. Medulla. Now, Mr. Boy. It's not right.

Will: I asked Ms. Gates where's Mr. Medulla but she seems avoiding about Mr. Medulla it's like there's something she's hiding.

Layla: I asked Principal Powers about it but she didn't answer me. She didn't respond.

Drizzle: I know. I got an idea.

After school Drizzle, with Layla and Magenta went to Drizzle's house.

Mom: Drizzle, haven't met your new friends yet

Drizzle: Yeah. Whatever. This is Magenta and Layla come on let's go!

They went to the room of Drizzle and found something. A powder.

Magenta: What's that?

Drizzle: It's like magic. You can be invisible when you put some of that on your face. And I think it can help us to figure out where are our teachers.

The next day… Will was the one who were chosen to go inside the faculty room to know the answer. When he went inside he saw Principal Powers, Coach Boomer, Ms. Gates inside the faculty room.

Principal Powers: Sky High Is having a hard time nowadays. Mr. Medulla and Mr. Boy are nowhere to be found. They can't be found and they are not sick they are not at home. Police are looking for them now.

Coach Boomer: So what are you planning? Hire new teachers?

Ms. Gates: No worry. I know I can handle them.

Will is satisfied now so he decided to go out of the faculty room to tell his friends. When he got outside…

Layla: Will, what happened?

Will: Mr. Medulla and Mr. Boy are not sick. They are nowhere to be found as Principal Powers said.

Drizzle: Missing? I smell fishy around here.

Warren: Something is going on.

Magenta: So what are we gonna do?

The Bell rang and that means it's the signal for the first class. So they went to their class. At the Hero class…

Ms. Gates: Ok, I know all of you are excited for the upcoming Homecoming so I'm just wondering if someone got a talent here. You know, who can perform to the Homecoming Dance.

Will: Drizzle, raise your hand. You can perform for the Homecoming.

Drizzle: What? I don't like…

Will: Ms. Gates. Drizzle here got a band and I think it truly rocks!

Ms. Gates: Ms. Jones, is this true?

Drizzle: (plastic smile) umm… yeah… kinda

Ms. Gates: Well, it's done. Prepare 5 songs for the Homecoming dance. Get ready with your band ok? Ok…let's proceed…

Lunch… While Drizzle and Layla were walking… Lash and Speed went to them

Drizzle: What do you want?

Lash: Do you have a date for the Homecoming dance?

Drizzle: What? Why do you have to know?

Layla: (whispering to Drizzle) He's asking you?

Lash: If you don't have can I take you?

Drizzle: Maybe yes. Maybe no. (walks away)

They went to their table…

Layla: Guess what… Lash is asking Drizzle to the Dance.

Warren looks surprised and sad

Magenta: What? What did you say?

Drizzle: Of course not. Yuck.

That made Warren smile

After eating Warren and Will went to the Locker. While they are walking…

Will: Warren, why don't you ask Drizzle now?

Warren: I'm not yet ready okay?

Will: When will you be ready? When she's with someone now?

Warren: I don't know dude.

At home… Drizzle's house…

Mom: So Drizzle, heard from your sister that your going to have this Homecoming Dance right?

Drizzle: Yeah.

Mom: (eating) so you performing with your band

Drizzle: Kinda. Why do you need to know?

Mom: I'm just worried. Drizzle Francesca Jones. Don't talk to your Mom like that.

Drizzle: Sorry Mom. I'm just tired.

Mom: So do you have an outfit already?

Drizzle: Not yet. Mom, can you give me money to buy please?

Mom: Ok. I will give 400 bucks is that okay?

Drizzle: Mom, make it 500? Please?

Mom: Who you with?

Drizzle: With Layla and Magenta.

Mom: Ok. But buy wisely (handing a $500)

Drizzle ran upstairs and grab her cellphone

Drizzle: Layla? Do you have an outfit for the Homecoming?

Layla: not yet. My mom gave me money to buy it

Drizzle: Me too. Come on let's go to the Mall tomorrow. My band is not performing tomorrow at the Trumpet's so I am free. Let's grab Magenta

Layla: Ok. I'll tell my mom. I'm excited for tomorrow. Bye

Next day…

Warren saw Drizzle walking alone. And he thought that it's the best time to ask her for the Homecoming. Drizzle is going to the backyard. Warren followed her.

Drizzle: Warren, what are you doing here?

Warren: I have something to tell you.

Drizzle: Oh really? What's that?

Warren: I was wondering if I can take you the Homecoming Dance.

Drizzle: You? Taking me to the homecoming dance? Umm… yeah sure! (smiles)

Warren: So, what are you doing here?

They are about to sat when Speed and Lash came into the picture.

Warren: What are you doing here? (his hands in fire)

Drizzle: Warren just be cool! What are you doing here?

Lash: Well, nothing really I was just gonna follow up if going with me to the Homecoming Dance.

Drizzle: Well sorry. Someone's with me already.

Speed:(surprised) who? That crazy punk?

Warren (so hot)

Drizzle: Whatever! (walks away holding Warren's hand)

While they were going to their classroom…

Drizzle: Just don't mind those two bullies. They are just trying to start a fight

In the classroom… Will welcomed them.

Will: Hey guys! Where have you been? Some of our classmates are missing. They are nowhere to be found like Mr. Medulla and Mr. Boy

Warren: What? What's happening here?

Drizzle: Guys, I think this is the right time that we solve this problem

After classes they met at the Cafeteria…

Layla: You'll never gonna believe what's happening.

Drizzle: Why? What happened?

Magenta: Some of our classmates are missing like Mr. Boy and Mr. Medulla

Will: What? Us too… some of our classmates are missing too.

Zach: What are we gonna do?

Magenta: But it's too late. The Homecoming Dance is next week already. It's too late to make a move.

After classes Layla, Drizzle and Magenta went to the Mall to buy their clothes and other stuffs that they're gonna use for the Homecoming Dance. While they are walking going to the Mall…

Layla: So, does everyone got a partner now?

Magenta: Zach asked me to go with him. How about you Drizzle?

Drizzle: umm… yeah…

Layla: Who? Lash?

Drizzle: Of course not. I'm going with Warren

Magenta: Your going with Warren? (happy)

Drizzle: Yeah. Why? What's the big deal?

Layla: Oh c'mon! Drizzy. You don't know? Ever since we know you Warren is crushing on you already. And now he has feelings for you. But he is afraid to tell you because maybe you will start to avoid him.

Drizzle: I will not do that. But really? Does he have feelings for me?

Magenta: yeah. Hundred percent sure.

When they got into the mall, they started to shop. It took 5 hours for them to find the right dress, shoes and accessories to fit them.

When they arrived home, Drizzle is thinking of Warren. She doesn't know why. Maybe because she has feelings for him? How come?

The Next day is Saturday; Drizzle went to the Trumpet's to relax there. While she's walking she saw Ms. Gates all in black as if she is a Demon. Ms. Gates is heading to an Antique Shop. She got her cell phone and called Layla

Drizzle: Layla, I saw Ms. Gates heading to an antique shop. You know I had a feeling that she is connected to the missing action of the Teachers and Students.

Layla: Me too. So, what are we gonna do?

Monday, nothing happened. Tuesday, nothing happened. But on Wednesday Ms. Gates asked help from the sophomores to help her decorate the gym for the homecoming dance. While Ms. Gates is decorating…

Magenta: Hey Ms. Gates… no news for the missing students yet?

Ms Gates: Nothing. Why?

Zach: Nothing. We are just investigating who is the real criminal of their lost.

Ms. Gates: I am sorry but I don't care (walks away)

Thursday Lunch…

Magenta: I'm really excited for the Homecoming Dance. It's Tomorrow already.

Zach: Yeah me too.

Will: But come on. Let's face it. Homecoming dance is not that Happy for everyone because some are missing. It will be incomplete.

Drizzle: Yeah, Will's right. And we have to figure out who is in favor for all of these.

Hi Warren!

It's the Freeze Girl the Ex- girlfriend of Warren, Nicole.

Nicole (freeze girl): Hi Warren (sat) do you have a date for the Homecoming Dance?

Drizzle looking at them badly

Warren: Yeah. Drizzle.

Nicole stood

Nicole: Oh I see. I know you. You are the Rich, Beautiful, smart girl Drizzle Jones. Warren, how come! You will regret this.

Nicole walks away

Warren: Don't mind her.

Drizzle: Who is that?

Will: That's Warren's ex girlfriend.

The next day it's Friday it's the eve of the Homecoming dance. Layla, Drizzle and Magenta met at the school ground.

Magenta: Oh my gosh! It's the homecoming dance already. I am really excited.

Layla: Me too. But I'm sad because some students are missing and Mr. Medulla and Mr. Boy. I wonder where they are. How about you Drizzle?

Drizzle: oh! Me too.

In the evening, it's the Homecoming Dance already. Layla saw Drizzle walking.

Layla: Drizzle!

Drizzle: Hey Layla! You Look fabulous!

Layla: Oh my gosh! Nothing too say! Your very gorgeous.

Layla is wearing a yellow open neck dress and green sandals. Her hair is laid back and her glowing make up looks really good on her. While Drizzle is wearing a black witch look, a black make up, boots and some rock accessories. But still it matches her and she really looks good.

While they are talking they saw Magenta with Zach.

Magenta: Hey guys!

Magenta is wearing as usual, a violet tank top dress, a violet sandals, purple look make up and a violet accessory. While Zach is wearing a green suit.

Drizzle: Hey guys! You look awesome!

Magenta: really? You too.

Zach: Wow! You look like Barbie Dolls.

Everybody laughed

Zach: Anyway, have you seen Will and Warren

Layla: Oh! Not yet! Where are they?

Zach walked away to find Will and Warren. While, Magenta, Layla and Drizzle are talking

Magenta: So Drizzle, your performing this night right?

Drizzle: Yeah. Unfortunately. (kidding) oh guys, I'm gonna get Ginger ale for us. Excuse me.

Drizzle went to the punch bowl to get. While somebody tapped her. It's Warren.

Warren was mesmerized by how Drizzle looked. She's very beautiful Warren thought.

Drizzle: Oh hey Warren! You look… handsome!

Warren was speechless

Drizzle: you like… umm… food?

Warren: No…umm…you look beautiful.

Drizzle: thanks. (smiles)

Warren: Umm… can I talk to you for a while?

Drizzle: Yeah sure.

They went to the side of the gym. Drizzle was surprised.

Drizzle: It seems that it's important huh?

Warren: Yeah. Kinda.

Drizzle: So, what's that?

Warren: I…

Help! Help!

Drizzle: Wait… Warren. I hear someone's bidding for help

Help! Help!

Warren: Yeah… Against the wall…

They leaned to the wall and hear some murmurs of people.

Drizzle: It seems that many people are trapped against the wall.

They leaned even more to hear the noise coming.

Warren: It's like I hear Mr. Medulla's voice.

Drizzle: this doesn't sound right.

They went to the table of Will and told them about what they have heard.

Layla: So do you mean that all the people who are missing was trapped there?

Drizzle: Yep… Maybe… Kinda…

Magenta: we have to think of a way to let them out there.

Will: we have to tell Principal Powers first.

You don't have to…

When they turned back they saw Ms. Gates, then suddenly the music stopped.

Principal Powers: What's the meaning of this Ms. Gates?

Ms. Gates went to the stage (like what Royal Pain did)

Ms. Gates: Huh! You are all stupid except those students! (referring to the group of Will) you didn't figure out that I was the one who kidnapped all the missing people! And I am… GATELORD! (Ms. Gates turned into a robot look) I am the new villain that kidnaps people to make them my servants and I will rule the earth into evilness!

Layla: Will! Call your parents! Something bad is going on here (worried)

Will: I can't. they are at Japan Fighting crimes too. They are unavailable.

People started to run but the school is closed so all of them are trapped inside the gym

Drizzle: What are we gonna do? Were trapped!

All of them ran then Will used his super strength and destroy the walls while Warren saw a hole that can make them go outside so they all went outside and save the kidnaps. Warren used his power to save them.

Drizzle: Mr. Boy! Mr. Medulla!

Mr. Medulla: We've been kidnapped by that cruel new substitute teacher of yours. She's evil

All: we know.

Mr. Boy: What's happening?

Layla: (running) it's a long story Mr. Boy. We'll tell you if were done.

All the students were saved. Then, suddenly while they are rescuing the kidnapped…

Ms. Gates or GATELORD appeared to them…

Gate lord: what are you doing? Your rescuing my servants.

Will: they are not yours.

Gate lord: Yes! They are mine!

Gate lord used her power they were hit by the radioactive power of Gate lord. Will used his super strength to spank Gate lord which made her dizzy. While Warren used his Fire to hit her too Magenta shape shift and destroy the deadly instrument of Gate lord. Layla used her power too, she communicated to the plants so that they will tie Gate lord. And Lastly, Drizzle destroyed the machine robot of Gate lord using the water. Fortunately, Gate lord gave up. All of them were rescued and all stayed back to normal. They continued the Homecoming Dance.

At the Gym…

Principal Powers: At last! We found the people who are missing! And special thanks to The sophomores, Will, Warren, Drizzle, Layla, Magenta and Zach for helping us.

a round of applause

Principal Powers: So let the feast again, begin! Here's the band of Drizzle Jones to start the homecoming right.

The band of Drizzle appeared she's holding her black bass guitar and All of them are surprised to see Drizzle holding the microphone and started singing the Ultimate by Lindsay Lohan.

"your in you're the ultimate. It's automatic I'm sure I'm in no lies

so don't even try to tell me that your not the guy

coz I'll be waiting all my life. For someone just like you

your in you're the ultimate you"

The crowd started to cheer. After the song. Drizzle went out of the stage and went to her friends. She saw Warren on his own so she went to Warren.

Drizzle: Hey, you alone?

Warren: umm yeah (smiles) I'm really surprised about you singing.

Drizzle: So, it doesn't sound good right? (kidding)

Warren: No. I didn't said that (kidding)

Drizzle:(smiles) so what are you going to say?

Warren: (surprised) umm… I was just gonna tell you that you looked good tonight…

Drizzle: And? I remember it starts with a letter I…

Warren: that I like you…

Drizzle: Like me as a friend or as more than a friend?

Warren: that I like you more than a friend.

Drizzle: So what does that mean? You like me?

Warren: Yeah.

Drizzle: I want to tell you also that I like you too more than a friend (smiles)

Warren and Drizzle leaned to give each other a kiss…then they kissed. While to Will and Layla they are busy dancing…they both saw that Drizzle and Warren are kissing.

Will: it seems like Warren and Drizzle are fixed already.

Layla: Yeah.

Layla leans to give Will a kiss

While Zach and Magenta are at the table enjoying each others' accompany. After that they are all dancing with the song Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield as sung as the vocalist of Drizzle's band happily. While outside even it's not yet Christmas, it's snowing but hey Drizzle set that up!

That was my Fan Fiction about Sky High. I'm sorry if it's kinda icky… anyway I wanna thank purple girl for helping me write this fan fic. And I think that's all watch out for my next fan fiction. Ciao!


End file.
